realmquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloakwood Accord
The Cloakwood Accord is a treaty between the Moonstars and the Seniyad Druids of Cloakwood Grove. It was drawn up and signed in later 1381 at Cloakwood Lodge in the Cloak Wood. It outlines an agreement between said factions that allows for the following: * The establishment of a limited settlement, called Cloakport, to serve as a secret, private port on Cloakwood Bay. * A mutual pledge between the factions to maintain non-hostile relations, and to help protect each others' interests in the region. * Outlines certain trade agreements and protocols between the two factions. Representing the Cloakwood Lodge: * Archdruid Seniyad Representing the Moonstars: * Agent Tele'durro Liadon of the Orlath Grove in Amazandar * Agent Lia'keane Liadon of the Song of the Morning, Cathedral of Lathander in Beregost * Establishing Cloakport The Cloakwood Accord allowed the Moonstars to build Cloakport their secret, private port and base on Cloakwood Bay - without inciting the druids' hostility - provided they adhered to the following terms and limitations: * Slow population growth. No more than 60 initial settlers, no more than 12 additional settlers per year for the next 5 years; and never to exceed a population of 120 settlers without his express approval. * Small footprint. No more than 10 acres of land to be disrupted by development. Outside this area, no commercial or agricultural activities that the druids judge to be an undue incursion into the balanced state of the local Cloak Wood forest ecology. * Commercial or sport hunting or trapping is prohibited. Only fishing and shipping allowed, and neither to excess. Residents may hunt or trap for the sustenance of their community only. "If you kill it in the Cloak Wood, you better eat it in the Cloak Wood." * Appropriate use: ** No milling of lumber, nor clearing of woodland for crops, except what is necessary to build the settlement’s limited structures; and only then from parts of the forest that the native druids deem so dry or overgrown that they are at risk of accidental fire. ** No dumping or polluting of the forest's watershed or bay waters beyond that which is the result of natural living. ** No other commercial or agricultural activities that the druids construe as an incursion into the natural balance and peaceful state of the Cloak Wood forest ecology. Secrecy & Mutual Protection In exchange, the Moonstars agreed to assist the Druids of Cloakwood Lodge in the event that there is ever an incursion into the Cloakwood by factions which threaten the forest with harm. This includes: * Both factions shall maintain the general secrecy of Cloakport, only revealing its existence to their trusted allies, and only with good cause. To the extent that secrecy of Cloakport's its existence, they will endeavor to defend travel access to-and-from Cloakport by unwanted factions. * Limitation of overland traffic. The Moonstars agreed that all overland traffic that passed between Cloakport and the Coast Way would be routed through the Cloakwood Grove, and be monitored by Cloakwood Lodge. * Cloakwood Lodge would defend against travel to and use of Cloakport by any person who was not invited or sanctioned to travel there. * In essence, the druids have agreed to prevent access to Cloakport to all but those invited by them, or sanctioned by the Moonstars, and they will keep secret the knowledge of its existence from all but their most trusted allies. The Moonstars have agreed not to abuse their access to Cloakport, and to protect the boundaries of Cloak Wood from incursions unwanted by the druids. Trade and Shipping The Moonstars agreed to trade with the Druids of Cloakwood Lodge and to ship limited goods and supplies between Cloakwood Lodge and markets up and down the Sword Coast at no expense to the druids. * The Druids have free use of up to 10% of the cargo space on any ship leaving Cloakport and bound for the cities of Waterdeep, Baldur's Gate, Athkatla, or Neverwinter, unless the ship's Captian deeps the trip as an emergency, in which case the druids will be awarded a credit for additional cargo space on the next available ship. * The Moonstars agree to barter with the Druids of Cloakwood Lodge for trade goods of fair value to both factions.